Books, Snowflakes and all things Fabiara
by 7kissestillmidnight
Summary: Fabian/Mara oneshots. For MrMagicalMorons challenge. Don't think it qualifies though so just enjoy! And btw, Fabiara is pronounced as Faby-ara. It's  not pronounced a one! :


Hey guys! 7kisses here. I wanted to write a story using the random items from MrMagicalMoron's challenge but I don't think it really qualified to enter since the items don't have much emphasis. These are all Fabiara, but maybe I'll include other pairings as well. Just a bunch of oneshots. Enjoy!

**_disclaimed_**.

* * *

><p><em>It's a nerd thing<em>

_-Mara & Fabian_

**_-.-.-_**

Mara Jaffray tapped her black pen against the hardwood table that held a cup of coffee, two to five books and a pencil holder. The light from her lamp illuminated her shadow behind her. Her long hair curtained her face from the outside, effectively blocking her view of the main door where her housemates usually bustle in and out. It was always a crowded corridor.

Except today.

Today, it was empty as a ghost town. Silent and calm. Most of her housemates were out, finishing their exams early. Unfortunately, Mara had three more subjects to study. They were usually for honor students and were much more advanced than the usual assigned subjects of the curriculum. That explains the reason why all her housemates where off to party/swim/getdrunk/shop until the dusk of dawn while she was alone in their beautiful dormitory/house.

Or so she thought.

Down the hall to the right, in the room near the stairs, Fabian Rutter was sitting silently, his brown eyes focused on the AP Biology book infront of him. He expertly wrote down the Theory of Ernest Rutherford on a piece of yellow pad paper and rolled his neck. He was getting really sleepy but the exams were tomorrow morning. He drank his coffee, breath deeply and started to write again.

Meanwhile, Mara was getting antsy. She still had AP Bio to study and she, (stupidly) forgot her book in her locker yesterday. She was starting to panic when she remembered that Fabian always brought his books home and had AP Bio. So she made her way to his room, opening it and walked softly to his desk where she saw a sleepy, almost naked (_and hot!)_ Fabian.

"Ohmygod! Fabian! I'msosorry!" Mara strung her words together while she covered her eyes. She blushed a bright red.

Fabian jostled suddenly and leapt. "Crap!" He swore and grabbed a pair of pants hurriedly. "Don't worry, I'm dressed now!" He splayed his arms triumphantly to Mara and grinning.

"Okay. I just am so sorry! I came here to borrow your AP Bio book and I came suddenly and I thought you weren't here and I saw you." She wringed her hands at top speed. "I'm so sorry."

Fabian smiled at her blush which was a deep red, a rich color. She looked really cute and... _snap out of it Fabian! _"Naah. It's okay."

"All right then. So umm, can I borrow your book?" She asked.

Fabian cleared his throat. "I would let you but I'm using it right now."

"Oh." Mara replied sadly.

Fabian noticed her disappointment and tried to cheer her up. "Well we could share the book." He suggested.

"Really?" Mara's eyes lit up happily.

"Yeah." Fabian replied smiling.

"But you look really sleepy though. Do you want to study in the kitchen? We could have coffee or something." Mara suggested. Fabian jumped at the offer since Mara made excellent coffee.

"Sure! I'd love to be with you." Fabian blurted and he blushed. Mara looked away pointedly. "Oh. I mean I'd love to study with you."

Mara smiled. "Then let's go. I'll start the coffee."

"Kay." Fabian smiled back.

_In the Kitchen..._

Mara waited for Fabian as she heat some water up. Her mind was still reeling from what Fabian said.

_"I'd love to be with you."_

She knew it was a mistake but she couldn't help feel giddy. She ground the coffee beans remembering Fabian shirtless and blushing and... _snap out of it Mara!_

"Mara, you're water's boiling." Fabian waved his arms to get her attention. It worked.

"Oh sorry." She started to get to work. After a few silent moments, the coffee was done.

"Her you go." Mara handed him a mug.

"Thanks." Fabian accepted the mug and breathed the aroma. "Mmm. Smells good. Wanna start?"

Mara smiled her thanks. "Yup."

"So it says here that Rutherford's theory of the Atom states that..." Fabian continued explaining. After what seems like a few hours, they finished the chapters assigned. Mara jumped and checked the watch.

"They'll be here in a few minutes Fabes. Get up." Mara helped him stand and he held her close to his chest.

"Thanks for the study date Mars." Fabian smiled and looked into her black eyes.

"It was nothing Fabes." Mara looked back. He leaned closer and they kissed for a _loooong_ time.

They didn't even hear the housemates come in until...

"Oh my God! That is so _cuuuute!"_ They both heard Amber squeal.

They broke apart, their faces red as Amber's new lipstick.

"What brought you both to your senses? If you ask me, you two should've dated years ago!" Alfie asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I guess you should thank the book." Mara grinned and Fabian smiled at them. Patricia scrunched her nose.

"You found love because of a _text boo__k?_ How does that makes sense?" She scoffed but still smiling.

"I guess it's just a geek thing." And Fabian and Mara smiled. Life is starting to get...

_geektastic._

* * *

><p>Yay! That was done. Sorry if it wasn't the best. I guess I was just tired of all the Fabina in the site. It's overpowering. So anyway, review! Especially about my weird pairing, which BTW I'm naming Fabiara or Marabian. So just re-vuh-you! =))<p> 


End file.
